Racun
by chezahana-chan
Summary: "Kita taruhan. Kalau aku menang, kita pacaran."/Karena keduanya sama-sama telah terjerat dalam dosa. Ingin kembali namun tak bisa./"Tuhan, bolehkah aku membunuh makhluk menyebalkan ini?"/Warning inside. Don't Like Don't Read.


**Racun**

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: AU, OOC, Bad Language, No Lemon, Tidak bermoral, Bashing chara (maybe), Rate M just for theme. Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Racun itu mematikan. Membunuh. Namun terkadang racun pun memabukkan. Membuat orang kecanduan. Hingga terkadang mereka tak pernah sadar bahwa sesungguhnya racun itu akan membawanya ke dalam neraka****.**

**.**

**.**

**Racun**

**.**

**. **

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika kedai-kedai minum itu mulai dibuka. Bar, diskotik, area perjudian pun tak ingin kalah dengan warung remang-remang yang berada di sudut-sudut jalan kota Konoha. Ini bukanlah pemandangan yang asing bagi mereka yang tinggal di daerah ini. Inilah sesungguhnya kehidupan mereka. Bekerja pada malam hari demi sesuap nasi. Tak peduli harga diri, yang penting makan. Tak peduli dengan caci maki, yang penting hidup tak merugikan orang lain. Toh, bukankah mereka pula yang menggunakan jasa para pekerja malam itu demi memuaskan hasrat sesaat mereka?

Wanita itu berjalan bak seorang peragawati dengan menggunakan rok pendek dengan panjang tak kurang dari 30 senti. Kakinya yang jenjang itu nampak indah di hadapan kaum Adam. Putih, bersih, mulus, tanpa sedikitpun luka. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja polos berwarna putih yang sedikit kebesaran. Kala lampu jalan menyorotnya, maka nampaklah pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan. Tak malu? Ah. Ia sudah biasa.

Haruno Sakura adalah wanita yang paling diidam-idamkan oleh pria manapun. Ia cantik, seksi, dan pintar _(pintar menggoda)_. Ia tak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun. Ia disegani. Namanya pun terkenal seantero Konoha. Barangkali itu karena pelayanan kepada pelanggannya sangat memuaskan. Entah darimana ia belajar bisnis seperti itu―_bisnis menjual tubuh. _Ia tidak pernah bersekolah. Maklumilah. Sejak kecil ia tinggal di panti yang bisa dikatakan sama sekali tidak menjanjikan kehidupan layak bagi dirinya. Sejak kecil ia harus _(dipaksa) _bekerja demi adik-adik pantinya. Jujur saja, Sakura bukanlah pribadi yang bisa bersikap kejam. Nalurinya sebagai perempuan menyuruhnya untuk selalu peduli, bahkan pada orang yang akan membunuhnya sekalipun. Karena itu ia korbankan segalanya. Termasuk kesuciannya.

.

.

Malam itu Sakura terlihat sangat tidak mood. Bayangkan saja! Ibu angkatnya―_ia tak pernah menganggapnya Ibu― _menyuruhnya untuk melayani seorang pria tua _(read: kakek-kakek) _berusia 60 tahunan. Alasannya sederhana. Pria itu_ (katanya)_ sangat kaya. Perusahaannya ada dimana-mana. Emasnya berlimpah. Mobilnya pun puluhan. Ibunya sangat tergiur ketika pria itu menawar Sakura dengan harga selangit. _"Dasar mata duitan," _batin Sakura sebal. Ia tak butuh uang. Bukan itu yang Sakura butuhkan. Toh, uang sebesar apapun tak akan pernah bisa membeli dirinya, _meski ia tahu ia sudah tak berharga. _

Ia menghela napasnya pelan sembari memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu kedai minum di Konoha. Ia lelah. Dan kabur adalah pilihan terbaik bagi dirinya saat ini. Tak peduli meski pria tua itu akan mengadu pada _Ibunya _dan dia akan dimarahi bahkan dihina habis-habisan, Sakura tetap tak akan melayaninya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura punya hak untuk memillih. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Merenung, memikirkan masa depannya ditemani segelas sake dan dihibur oleh suara-suara desahan gila yang membuatnya muak. Kalau ia dibolehkan untuk muntah sekarang, ia tak akan segan melakukannya.

_"Menjijikkan,"_ gumamnya dalam hati sambil menyesap sake itu. Berharap dapat menenangkan pikirannya barang sekejap saja.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Suara bariton pria itu membuat aktivitas Sakura terhenti sejenak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pria yang berdiri di sampingnya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun._ Tampan. Dan seksi. _Dua kata itu secara spontan terekam di alam bawah sadar Sakura. Namun ia langsung tersadar ketika pria tampan itu menarik kursi di sampingnya untuk duduk. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali pada gelas sake di depannya. Entah mengapa hawa disekelilingnya saat ini menjadi panas. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. _"Aku pasti sudah gila," _ujarnya dalam hati sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Sake satu," pesan pria di samping Sakura. Nada suaranya datar. Tak ada emosi sedikitpun. Apa ia punya hati? Sakura terus bertanya-tanya. Namun enggan bertanya secara langsung. Ia bukan tipe yang suka mengejar pria. Jikalau pria itu normal, pastinya sedari tadi matanya yang hitam kelam itu tak akan lepas menatap Sakura yang lumayan hot dengan pakaian minimnya.

Penjual sake itu segera memberikan sebotol sake kepada pria tersebut. Lalu pergi. Dan hening. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara kedua insan berbeda jenis itu kecuali suara serangga malam dan desahan-desahan yang terdengar makin keras dari samping kedai itu yang merupakan motel tempat para wanita malam itu bekerja.

"Tidak ikut?"

"Eh?" Sakura tersadar ketika pria itu bertanya padanya tanpa menatapnya. Suaranya datar. Namun entah mengapa terdengar menusuk.

Wanita berparas ayu itu tersenyum sambil menatap gelas sakenya yang sudah kosong dari tadi. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan pria itu. Pastinya semua orang akan menyadari pekerjaannya jikalau melihat pakaiannya, meski tak semuanya seperti itu. Ia sadar bahwa akan ada orang yang menganggap rendah dirinya, termasuk pria di sampingnya ini. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sakura balik sambil memamerkan senyum menantangnya. Mata hijau cerahnya itu menatap angkuh sosok pria yang berbalik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Kalau berpikir bisa menggodaku dengan pakaianmu itu, kau salah besar, Nona," jawabnya sambil menyeringai. Sakura terkejut sesaat, namun semakin berbalik menantang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sambil tangannya meraba paha pria itu. Tatapannya berubah nakal, cukup untuk menggoda iman kaum Adam. Pria itu tak bereaksi.

"Aku tidak bernafsu pada wanita."

"Hah?!" Refleks Sakura menarik kembali tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia diam, menghindari tatapan pria yang baginya seperti sebuah magnet.

Hening.

Sakura kembali meminta sebotol sake. Ia lelah karena seharian ini _Ibunya _tidak mengijinkannya istirahat. Dan sekarang ia disini berusaha menghilangkan lelahnya. Tak peduli meski nanti ia akan dihukum. Karena nyatanya berada di tempat ini tak seburuk yang ia pikir. Bayangkanlah. Kini ia duduk berdampingan dengan pria tampan tanpa ekspresi yang menyebalkan. Lupakan kedua kata negatif itu. Ia lebih suka melihat sisi positif dari pria itu. Tak ada kata untuk mencela fisiknya yang mendekati sempurna._ "Ia pasti seorang pangeran_," batin Sakura. Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang pria itu. Dan sesekali pipinya pun merona. Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Namun entah mengapa ia begitu menikmatinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria misterius itu yang kembali membuka obrolan. Sakura terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Namun detik berikutnya ia menjawab lemah, "Apa itu penting?" _(Mungkin ia sudah mabuk)._

Kembali mereka berdua terdiam. Pria itu sudah tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan. Ia hanya meminum sakenya yang tersisa. Sementara Sakura sudah terlihat mabuk. Entah sudah berapa banyak sake yang ia minum. Pria itu tak berniat mencari tahu.

"Kau tau, Tuan? Ada banyak sekali wanita yang bekerja sepertiku. Mereka terlihat seperti tak punya harga diri. Tidak berharga. Namun kau tau? Mereka bekerja demi keluarga mereka. Bukan demi diri mereka sendiri," ujar Sakura. Ada nada kesedihan tersirat disana. Ia tersenyum miris. Pria itu hanya memperhatikan, tanpa berniat menanggapi.

"Aku tak pernah merasa diriku salah. Toh, aku bekerja demi mereka yang sudah membesarkanku. Demi orang-orang yang pernah menolongku. Aku... hanya ingin membalas kebaikan mereka," lanjut Sakura seraya menuangkan sake ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong dan meminumnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum," kata pria itu. Nadanya kali ini terdengar lebih beremosi, sarat akan kekhawatiran pada Sakura. Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap sayu pria di sampingnya yang tak berekspresi sedikitpun.

"Kalau kau pria baik-baik, kau tidak akan ada di tempat seperti ini." Sakura bicara dengan nada menyelidik. Tatapannya pun ia paksa tegas. Pria itu terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bilang aku pria baik-baik," jawab pria itu. Sakura menghela napasnya. Kembali meminum sakenya.

"Benar juga," gumam Sakura, "kalau begitu, kenapa kau disini?"

"Kenapa?" gumamnya. Ia menatap Sakura. Lembut dan menghanyutkan wanita itu. Lalu semenit kemudian pria itu tertawa pelan. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya di benak Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bernafsu pada wanita. Apalagi wanita sepertimu," tegas pria itu. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang terlanjur memerah. Ia malu. Ya, baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar malu. Dan demi apapun di dunia ini, Sakura geram setengah mati. Entah kenapa kata-katanya begitu menyinggung dirinya. Membuat gejolak amarahnya nyaris meledak. Namun ia berusaha menahannya. Tidak akan seru jika ia langsung marah lalu pergi. Ia berniat mempermainkan pria ini terlebih dahulu, lalu menjeratnya. Dan ia akan menang. Haha. Sakura benar-benar ingin tertawa saat ini juga.

"Kau terlalu munafik, Tuan." Sakura berkata dengan nada santai, seolah tak beremosi. Namun cukup menusuk hati pria itu. Berharap pria itu marah, Sakura malah mendapati pria itu tersenyum, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Dan kau terlalu percaya diri, Nona."

Good!

Kini Sakura harus menelan ludahnya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya? Sakura merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Lupakan masalah harga diri dan prinsip hidupnya yang tidak akan mengejar pria. Kali ini Sakura akan melewati garis-garis batas itu. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah mendapatkan pria itu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

_"Kau benar-benar ingin perang, ya, Tuan Tampan? Akan kulayani dengan senang hati." _

"Kenapa? Merasa kalah karena tidak bisa menggodaku, eh?" tanya pria itu dengan nada penuh kemenangan yang membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati.

"Tidak," elak Sakura dengan gaya angkuhnya. Ia yang hampir mabuk mulai tersadar kembali karena ulah pria menyebalkan itu. "Permainan belum dimulai, Tuan."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ingatlah baik-baik, Sakura! Kita sebagai perempuan harus mempunyai prinsip. Prinsip itu adalah identitas diri kita. Jangan sampai kau korbankan prinsipmu demi hal-hal yang akan membuatmu menyesal. Mengerti?" _

Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas kata-kata Ibu pantinya. Setidaknya ia bertahan sampai sekarang karena kata-kata itu. Namun kini ucapan maaf secara tulus keluar dari hati Sakura. Karena kini, ia akan melanggar kata-kata itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu!" Tunjuk pria itu pada sebuah mobil Ferrari keluaran terbaru milik Sakura. Sakura melebarkan matanya. Lebih tepatnya memelototi pria yang dengan seenaknya menunjuk mobil Sakura.

"Enak saja. Itu mobil kesayanganku, tau!" Tolak Sakura marah. "Yang lain saja."

"Hanya itu yang kumau. Atau batal." Pria itu tak mau kalah. Sakura langsung menatap tajam wajah yang sok polos itu. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik wanita?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Hn." Pria itu pun meneguk habis sake yang ia baru ia pesan kembali.

"Tidak kusangka pria tampan sepertimu ternyata gay," ujar Sakura sambil menahan tawa. Pria itu langsung menghujaninya dengan tatapan setajam elang. Sakura terdiam. Berusaha untuk tak terpancing. Namun jujur, dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali tertawa.

"Jadi apa alasannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Nasib." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dan Sakura pun tergelak. Tawanya pecah.

"Itu bukan jawaban, Tuan Tampan~" bisik Sakura tepat di telinga pria itu. Normalnya lelaki manapun pasti tak akan tahan digoda oleh wanita seperti Sakura. Tapi tidak lelaki ini. Lagi-lagi wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Sakura menarik dirinya lalu memasang wajah sok imut yang akan membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya gemas.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa, hm? Honey, Baby, Sweety, Dar―"

"Sasuke."

Satu nama. Satu kata. Nama yang entah mengapa membuat Sakura membisu. Darahnya berdesir pelan. Lagi-lagi jantungnya tak karuan. Wajahnya memanas. Alhasil ia memalingkan wajahnya. Berharap pria itu tak melihat perubahan di wajahnya. _"Aku ini kenapa?" _tanyanya dalam hati sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah. Ada perasaan hangat menghinggapi hatinya yang telah lama beku. Ia tak tau mengapa. Namun sikap Sakura seakan menghidupkan hatinya yang telah lama mati. Apa ini cinta? Ah. Sasuke enggan menyebut kata itu. Terlambat bila memang itu yang terjadi.

Sejenak hening kembali melanda. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sakura sendiri tak berniat membuka percakapan. Ia masih sibuk menghadapi jantungnya yang masih berdebar kencang tak mau henti. Biar bagaimanapun juga, ini kali pertama Sakura merasakan perasaan asing yang membuatnya ingin meledak. Perasaan yang menyenangkan. Pipinya kembali memanas memikirkan hal itu. Sasuke sendiri terlihat tak peduli dengan sikap Sakura. Sudah biasa baginya.

"Umm... Sasuke-san..."

"Hn."

"Jadi, kenapa memilih hidup seperti ini? Kau terlihat normal. Kau tampan. Sangat tampan. Kau tau itu?" Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. Dan Sakura memasang tampang serius. Lalu melanjutkan, "Dan seksi..."

Kali ini Sasuke yang ingin tertawa. Itu ucapan terlalu terbuka yang pernah Sasuke dengar. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Yap." Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ini takdirku. Mungkin," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya. Lalu tersenyum. Sasuke memandang botol sake kosong yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa silam. Sakura memperhatikan pria itu. Berniat bertanya namun pria itu langsung berkata, "aku kehilangan segalanya."

"Eh?" Sakura setengah terkejut mendengar kata-kata Tuan Tampan itu. Ia pun ikut memandangi gelasnya yang kosong. "Semua orang pasti pernah merasa kehilangan. Itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku juga sudah kehilangan segalanya. Keluarga, teman-teman, bahkan harga diriku pun... aku sudah kehilangan mereka semua." Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Tidak ingin kembali?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua mata itu pun bertemu. Sejenak mereka saling terdiam. Berusaha menyelami arti tatapan masing-masing.

"Langkahku sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali. Aku sudah terlalu berdosa," jawab Sakura datar.

"Setiap orang punya dosa, Nona."

"Haha." Sakura tertawa. Ia begitu manis saat itu. Sejenak Sasuke terpana. Namun ia langsung menepis perasaan aneh itu dan menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"Pernah mendengar cerita seorang pelacur masuk surga karena menolong seekor anjing yang kehausan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Melihat tak ada respon dari wanita itu, Sasuke kembali berkata, "semua itu tergantung dirimu. Karena Tuhan akan selalu mengampuni hamba-Nya yang berdosa."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau seperti ini? Sepertinya kau juga tidak ingin kembali. Benar begitu, Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura dengan nada percaya diri. Ia tersenyum seolah kali ini ia akan menang.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Senyum di wajah Sakura luntur. _"Sial!" _

Hening.

"Hmm... Sasuke-san..."

"Hn."

"Aku jadi berpikir. Seseorang seperti dirimu pasti memiliki masa lalu yang kelam," tebak Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Pernah mengalami kekerasan seksual," jawab Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri. Raut wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi datar kini berubah. Sulit untuk mendefinisikannya. Namun hal itu mengundang tawa di hati Sakura. Kali ini ia merasa telah menang. "Kali ini aku benar?" lanjutnya dengan tawa tertahan. Ia mempertahankan emosinya. Sasuke menatapnya dalam.

"Ingin tertawa?" Skak mat. Sakura menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang makin lama makin menusuknya. Ia tak bersuara. Pria itu seakan ingin membunuhnya dalam sekejap. Dan tanpa disadari, ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal aneh-aneh yang akan menimpa dirinya jika melanjutkan ini.

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab tegas. Ia kembali berani menatap Sasuke. Meski dalam hatinya ia sedikit takut. Sasuke memasang wajah datar tanpa emosi. Dan Sakura pun melanjutkan, "anggap saja kita sama."

Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Kalau kau mengalami kekerasan seksual, aku juga begitu," jeda sejenak. "Aku menjual tubuhku. Lalu mereka menjamahku seenak mereka, tanpa peduli aku akan terluka. Kemudian mereka membuangku. Ah tidak. Mereka meninggalkanku dengan segepok uang yang aku pun tak yakin itu uang halal. Karena yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu hanyalah kenikmatan sesaat."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya." Sasuke bicara terkesan menyudutkan Sakura. Namun Sakura tak peduli. Entah mengapa emosinya terhadap mereka yang _membelinya _begitu membuncah. Ingin meledak.

"Ini pekerjaanku," jawab Sakura. Napasnya seolah tercekat. Kalau bisa, ia tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia ingin hidup normal seperti wanita yang lainnya. Usianya baru menginjak 22 tahun. Namun hidupnya sudah berantakan. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. "Kalau boleh memilih, aku tidak ingin hidup seperti―menjadi pelacur hanya demi sesuap nasi." Wanita itu tersenyum pedih sambil menatap Sasuke. Tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa ia terluka.

"Kita berdua tak ada bedanya," ujar Sasuke. Pria itu menatap intens mata hijau Sakura. Wanita itu menyeringai. Tiba-tiba otak jeniusnya seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, Sasuke-san?" tantang Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya heran. Ia tak habis pikir dengan wanita itu. Moodnya cepat sekali berubah. Tadi dia terlihat seperti bunga yang rapuh. Namun saat ini, ia seperti serigala yang haus darah.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya seraya berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Satu malam."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran. "Akan kubuat kau jadi milikku dalam satu malam," bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum menggoda lelaki itu.

"Apa taruhannya?" tanya Sasuke menantang. Sakura kembali meraba paha Sasuke sambil berbisik, "kita pacaran."

Demi keluarganya, Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa mendengar jawaban wanita itu. Pacaran? Dengan dirinya yang seorang gay? Yang benar saja.

"Sudah kubilang aku―"

"Akan kubuat kau jadi normal lagi. Oke, Sasuke-san?" potong Sakura cepat sambil memajukan wajahnya ke wajah pria tampan itu. Napas Sasuke terasa begitu hangat. _"Sial!" _batin Sakura. Ia sedikit benci mengakui bahwa pria itu membuatnya tergila-gila hanya dalam beberapa jam.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menatap mata hijau Sakura. Mata onyxnya seakan terpaku pada makhluk Tuhan yang satu itu. Wanita itu memang sangat cantik, seksi, menggoda, dan pintar. Pantas saja banyak pria yang menginginkannya. Namun Sasuke bukan salah satunya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan wanita. Tetapi, tantangan Sakura seperti hiburan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Kalau aku menang, aku ingin―"

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau aku menang, aku ingin―" Sejenak Sasuke berpikir. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah mobil mewah yang diparkir di depan kedai itu. Ia menyeringai. "Itu!" Tunjuk pria itu pada sebuah mobil Ferrari keluaran terbaru milik Sakura. Sakura melebarkan matanya. Lebih tepatnya memelototi pria yang dengan seenaknya menunjuk mobil Sakura.

"Enak saja. Itu mobil kesayanganku, tau!" Tolak Sakura marah. "Yang lain saja."

"Hanya itu yang kumau. Atau batal." Pria itu tak mau kalah. Sakura langsung menatap tajam wajah yang sok polos itu. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah itu. Namun emosinya ia tahan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napasnya, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura pasrah. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Sakura langsung men_deathglare_nya. _"Tuhan, bolehkah aku membunuh makhluk menyebalkan ini?" _batin Sakura jengkel.

Akhirnya kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu memutuskan untuk menginap di motel. Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginan Sasuke. Pria itu hanya terpaksa menurut dan berjalan malas-malasan mengikuti Sakura ke motel yang jaraknya hanya 500 meter dari kedai itu. Yah, awalnya Sakura ingin menggunakan mobilnya. Namun Sasuke menentangnya keras. Bukan apa-apa. Ia ingin sedikit mengerjai wanita itu. Mobil Ferrari milik wanita itu dititipkan kepada pemilik kedai tempat mereka minum. Kebetulan saja, Sasuke mengenal pemiliknya. Jadi ia bisa mempercayai orang itu.

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke, ini jauh," protes Sakura. "Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah berjalan sejauh ini. Dan sekarang, kau menyuruhku berjalan."

Sasuke hanya menatap malas. Terlihat sekali wanita itu sudah kelelahan. Sesekali wanita berambut soft pink itu membungkukkan badannya sambil memegangi lututnya. Pria itu mendekatinya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Hanya segitu tenagamu? Kita bahkan belum mulai, Nona..." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dan itu membuat Sakura benci setengah mati. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke sangat tampan saat itu.

Sakura berdiri tegak. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Lalu ia menatap berani mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke. Keduanya saling terpaku. Dan jiwa Sakura yang memang tak pernah ingin dikalahkan pun berontak. Dengan tajam ia menatap mata Sasuke dan berkata, "Kupastikan kau jadi milikku, Sasuke_-kun_."

Dan Sasuke pun tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: **Maaaaaaaf... Beribu-ribu maaf jika karakter SasuSaku jadi Bad gini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Saya udah nyoba nyari karakter lain tapi gak ada yang cocok. =="

Ini mungkin cuma twoshot. Tadinya mau oneshot aja, tapi pas bagian terakhir itu saya blank banget. Jadinya bersambung dulu aja deh. #ngeles

Kalau ngarep lemon, saya udah bilang di awal bahwa gak akan ada yang namanya lemon. Nyerempet sih mungkin ada, tapi nggak akan masuk lemon kok :D Cuma karena temanya rada, begitulah... Jadi saya masukin ke rated M. :) #emangdasarnyagakbisabikinlemon

Okelah. Sekian dari saya. :)

Terima kasih. ^^


End file.
